Darkness Dwells
by ScarletBooth
Summary: Lily and James never died. Peter Pettigrew delivered Harry to Voldemort instead. Harry is now the masked assassin, Voldemort's Dark Heir, the Dark Prince. What will the Order do when the infamous masked assassin is captured and his face is revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello every one! Welcome to Darkness Dwells. I hope you will enjoy this story and if you don't, well there's no pleasing every one. –shrugs-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. –sob- Meh. J. K. Rowling is an amazing author!**

**Warnings: Well, dark!Harry to begin with, Lily and James are alive, and Sirius is not in Azkaban. Oh, and strong language, if that bothers you. And gore in later chapters (probably).**

**Enjoy the story!**

"My apologies, my Prince! I-I meant no disrespect! Please, be merciful! I beg of you!" the simpering Death Eater clutched at the hem of Harry's robes. Harry scoffed, disgusted. He kicked the Death Eater off him and raised his wand. "Well, I must say this 'chat' has been…_pleasant_…however. I have a job to do. Such a fool you've been, Coal. Betraying Father's trust? _Avada_-"

"WAIT!" the doomed man proclaimed, attempting to stall. Wards had gone off mere moments ago and the Ministry Aurors would be arriving soon.

"Please!" he crawled over to Lydia, as a last ditch attempt to be saved. "Please Princess! I-I will do anything! I'll infiltrate the Ministry! I'll-"

Harry hissed angrily. "You dare to speak to the Princess that way? You insignificant, insubordinate little-"

The girl held her hand up, cutting Harry off. "It's okay brother."

Harry nodded once. "Lydia, you can do it, if you like. Since he had the audacity to beg you for anything."

Unknown to Harry, Lydia smiled sadly behind her mask. Keeping the emotion out of her voice she answered, "Yes brother. Thank you."

"_Avada Kedavra_." The spell was spoken so quietly that Coal barely caught it before the green light hit his chest.

Lydia turned to Harry. "Job done. Time to tell our Lord." And with that the two teens walked out the warehouse and into the woods to Disapparate.

XXX

Sirius growled angrily, pacing the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place. James looked at him warily "Sirius it's okay. We'll catch whoever it is that's killing all those Death Eaters. Just relax; sit down."

Tonks spoke up, "Wait James, is it really a bad thing that all those Death Eaters are being killed? I mean, whoever is doing it is obviously helping the Order. Is that really such a bad thing?"

A few other Order members murmured their agreement. Sirius shook his head, "It's not that. What I'm upset about is the fact that we just missed them. We were so close but they had Apparated just moments before we got there! Also, I mean think about it. You-Know-Who hasn't done anything. Wouldn't you think he'd be furious that his Death Eaters are just dropping like flies? By a masked assassin no less!"

Moody nodded his agreement, "Black is right. He's been too quiet."

"And I mean, you've got to figure He knows what's happening."

Moody growled in agitation and slammed his fist on the table, "Of course He knows Potter! We just have to figure out why He hasn't done anything about it."

The pink-haired Auror bent her head, mulling things over. "But…what if You-Know-Who is the one _ordering_ the attacks? What if He's the one who sent the assassin?"

The kitchen got deathly silent. The thought had pasted through the minds of the older Aurors, but they hadn't wanted to consider that option. If it was true, that just made everything so much more complicated.

Tonks noticed the silence and quickly attempted to make amends, "Ah-never mind! You know me, just blabbing whatever pops into my head! Um, just pretend I didn't say anything! I'm probably wrong so-"

"Nymphadora you're not incorrect, I'm afraid. I believe that you have indeed 'hit the nail on the head' as Muggles would say."

James looked to the white-haired Hogwarts headmaster, "Dumbledore…you're saying she's…right? But…shit."

"Shit is right…" breathed Sirius. He ran his fingers though his shoulder length hair. "Now how the hell are we going to catch the assassin?"

Dumbledore stared at him calmly, "The way we would usually catch him."

"Or her!" cried Tonks in protest.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at the younger Auror. "Or her." He amended lightly.

"Oh and how is that? Hm? If You-Know-Who is the one sending the assassin, then He probably has a very close watch on him or her. Or what if He's using the Imperious Curse? He or she might not even know what they're doing!"

"Sirius! It's okay. Sit down and we'll just talk this out like intelligent adults." Remus said softly.

Sirius nodded slowly and sat down dejectedly. He felt and looked much older and grave in that one moment, but it quickly passed. "Sorry. So how are we going to do this?"

XXX

Alex sighed for the umpteenth time in the last 14 minuets. Nikolai knew; he'd been counting.

"Guys, I'm bored. Let's play a game!" Jennifer bounced up excitedly.

Nikolai perked up a little; his little sister usually had pretty decent ideas for games to play.

Alex nodded, "Alright, as long as it's not hide-and-seek."

Jennifer immediately deflated, "Oh…okay! How about…a card game? Nikolai, do you have the deck on you? We could play Mao!"

Nikolai shook his head, "Sorry, Jenn. I forgot them at home."

"Hey Nikolai. Suck it!" Alex stuck out her tongue as she produced a deck from her enormous purse. Jennifer always joked that Alex could fit all of Hogsmead in there.

"Hey Alex, why don't you just go to hell?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes as Nikolai and Alex started arguing. Even from when they were little, Alex and Nikolai fought like cats and dogs. Not that Jennifer never had skirmishes with either of them but…no wait. She never got into it with Nikolai. Only Alex.

"Come on Nikolai! Deal the cards!" Jennifer smiled excitedly.

"Yeah Nikolai. Deal the cards."

Nikolai glowered at Alex. "You; shut up." He snapped pointing at her. He dealt the cards quickly, giving them all seven cards each.

Alex quickly gathered her cards not noticing Jennifer grinning, holding back from taking her cards. "Oh, touching the cards before the dealer!" Nikolai mockingly gasped giving her another card.

"Shit! Every time!" Alex groaned, slapping her forehead. Jennifer laughed placing a seven on the pile, "Seven of Spades; have a nice day."

Alex searched her cards and grinned, "Ah-hah! Ace of Spades; get pooped on!"

"Damn it." Nikolai growled.

"Um…ooh, here you go Nikolai! Eight of Spades."

Nikolai grinned. "Sucker!" he hissed, placing another eight on the pile.

Jennifer frowned for a few moments then a blank look fell on her face. She placed a four down.

Alex placed a five of Spades down and knocked on the table twice. Nikolai waited a beat then smirked, "Oh, failure to say five of Spades." He gave her another card.

Alex groaned again while Jennifer snickered. Nikolai placed another five on the pile and knocked four times on the table.

Jennifer absent-mindedly placed a seven on the growing pile, "Have a very nice day. Oh shit! Wait that's not what I meant!" It was Jennifer's turn to groan while Nikolai dealt her another card.

"Excessive use of the word 'very'." The game continued as such for some time before the door opened and four Weasleys walked in. The three Potters stood up to greet their friends.

Jennifer went straight to Fred and George. "Hey guys! Do you have any new prototypes?"

Fred started, "Well we've been-"

George took over, "-Busy working on this-"

"-Project. But we think that-"

"-You're really going to like it."

Jennifer grinned. "Cool! So what is it? Books that bite? Toffee that makes your hair change color? Oh oh! Stuffed animals that eat your homework?"

This time George started, "Actually, it's none-"

"-Of those. But the-"

"-Toffee's a good idea"

"What we've been working on-"

"-Is this."

George (or was it Fred?) proceeded to pull something out of his pocket. A palm sized gryffin to be precise. It was just slightly bigger than the deck of cards the Potter children had been playing with.

"Whoa. That is majorly cool guys. How'd you do it?" Jennifer asked, awed, as she gently took the small creature into her hands.

"Well, you remember-"

"-When we told you-"

"-About the Triwizard Tournament?"

They waited for her to nod before continuing. They knew she'd remember; she only had an excellent memory if she heard something. If she didn't hear it, she didn't remember it. Then again, she had to be giving her full attention to whoever was talking.

"Well we talked to Cedric Diggory-"

"-After the Second Task-"

"-And we asked if we-"

"-Could have the miniature dragon he got."

"He gave it to us with no problem-"

"-So we started running…tests, if you will."

Jennifer frowned, "You didn't hurt the poor thing did you?" she pet the gryffin's head carefully so as not to frighten or hurt him.

The twins chuckled, "No don't worry-"

"-We didn't hurt her."

"We only needed to know-"

"-What dragons that size ate. Also-"

"-We needed to know what spells they-"

"-Used to make her so-"

"-Small. So we could use the same spells-"

"-And know that we wouldn't hurt any-"

"-Other animals we tried it on."

"Because we're just _so_ sensitive to you."

Jennifer smiled. _The twins can actually be nice even if they cover it up with jabs towards me._

"Aw, thanks! You two are just so sweet. I just can't seem to figure why you two can't land girlfriends. Or boyfriends. Anyone would just be so lucky to have either of you." Jennifer said with a grin, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Fred grasped his chest over his heart dramatically, "Not even eleven years old yet and already her words stab my very soul!"

George laughed, "Heh, can't wait for her to get older and get a boyfriend. She won't even need us to threaten him into treating her right! She'll be able to castrate him with her words alone!"

Jennifer nodded "Damn straight."

George gasped exaggeratedly while Fred looked scandalized. They spoke simultaneously, "Watch your fucking language! There are children in this room, goddamnit!"

While Jennifer had gone over to talk with the twins, Alex had greeted the youngest Weasley boy.

"Hey Ron, how's your summer been so far? Did your mum make you de-gnome the garden again?"

Ron glowered in memory. "Yeah, five bit me this year." He muttered angrily. Alex bit back a snicker knowing her best friend would not appreciate it.

"I'm sorry to hear." She commented off handedly, before not too subtlety switching the subject to Quidditch. "So, about those Chudley Cannons!" Alex said excitedly as Ron's face lit up. Nikolai scoffed from where he was, two steps away, effectively inserting himself into the conversation.

"Chudley Cannons? Bullshit. Puddlemere United will wipe the floor with them, no sweat. You guys don't stand a chance." Nikolai sneered in his older sister's direction.

Ginny quickly and sneakily entered herself into the conversation, mimicking Nikolai's actions. "That's a laugh! We all know that the Holyhead Harpies will be the ones beating everyone else down." She smirked arrogantly.

Alex glowered at Nikolai, "Yeah? What about you Jenny? Who do you think will win?" Jennifer looked up surprised.

"What? Oh, Quidditch? You know I don't particularly like that sport…" the youngest Potter trailed off slowly. She knew better than to side with either of her two siblings. The fights usually got very messy, what with all the pranks and hexes.

Ginny smiled at the younger girl, "Oh, come off it! You still have a team preference, right? Every body does!"

"I'm not every body." Jennifer mumbled darkly. Slightly louder she said calmly, "Oh, I don't know. I like Viktor Krum. What team does he play for?"

"Well, it seems our little sister does indeed possess an aptitude for sniffing out talent!" Alex grinned approvingly.

Nikolai snorted, "Yeah she does. Now quit trying to sound all 'smart' and drop the posh vocabulary act."

Alex frowned, "I am not 'acting' smart! Which one of us is in Ravenclaw, hm?"

Jennifer quickly began edging away, she got sick of listening to them argue. Not because she hated loud noises (which, coincidentally, she did), but because they were always at each other's throats.

The twins watched the shortest Potter escape through the slightly ajar door. They shrugged and left her to her own devices; every one knew she could only take so much- of people and their bickering. She was an introvert through and through. They turned back to the almost-fight starting in front of them.

"Look here! Just because our Potions tutor said I was stupider than she thought, does not mean that I belong in Hufflepuff! At least I'm not a Snake in Lion's clothing!"

Nikolai hissed and pulled out his wand angrily, "You stuck up bitch! _Stupefy_!"

Alex dodged, pulling her own wand out, "What the hell? _Expelliarmus_!"

"_Protego_! _Expelliarmus_! _Stupefy_!"

Alex blocked the first and dodged the other. She sent back a stinging hex just as the door burst open.

"Alexandra Ann Potter! Nikolai Michael Potter! What in Merlin's name are you two doing? You put your wands away now or I will ground you both for a month! That means no Hogsmead for you Alex and no flying, except for Quidditch matches, for you Nikolai. Do not test me!"

The eldest Potter children winced and quickly stowed their wands. "Sorry Mum."

Lily glowered at both of them and pointed, "Do not- do not!- make me come back up here! Understood?"

"Yes!" they quickly agreed. Lily had been quite tense over the last few weeks and had just begun to loosen up. They hated having to tip-toe around their mother when it was July 31. She sent them each one more glare then spun on her heel and exited.

Alex and Nikolai sighed slowly. They looked at each other and smiled.

Ginny and Ron crawled out from under the bed. Ginny groaned, brushing dust from her jumper, "Ick, Disgusting! So, no more hexes?"

Nikolai shook his head, "Nah, we're good. For now." He smiled a little and nudged Alex.

"Oh good!" exclaimed two dusty Weasleys, climbing out of a wardrobe. "Ow, Gred, you jabbed me in the stomach while we were in there."

The other twin turned, "What? Oh sorry Forge. Bit of a tight squeeze in there though wasn't it?"

Ginny looked around, "Hey, where's Jenny? She was just here."

Alex shrugged, "In her room. You know she gets tired of us sometimes, she's probably just reading."

Fred and George glanced at each other, "You know-"

"-She does prefer-"

"-The drawing room."

Ron wrinkled his nose, "Why? It's so dusty in there! And it's got curses placed on almost everything!"

The other five gave him 'are-you-stupid?' looks. Alex spoke up, "You know mate, there _is_ a whole room full of Aurors downstairs. Jenn's not stupid; she would ask for the curses to be lifted or she'd find a way to do it herself."

"Oh, right." Ron mumbled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Fred and George grinned, "So what house will she be in?"

Alex and Nikolai looked at each other. "We…we don't know. She's got traits for all of them. The only thing we know for certain is that she won't be a Gryffindor. She might even be in Slytherin."

The twins shrugged while the other two Weasleys looked shocked.

Ron started first, "What? A Potter in Slytherin? Why do you think she'd be in Slytherin, that's impossible?"

Fred and George quickly hit Ron on the head, "Shut up! Do you want the Jennifer to know we're talking about her? The entire house probably heard you!"

Ron rubbed his neck again, his ears getting red, "Er- right. Anyways, why'd you think she'd be in Slytherin?"

"Well," Alex started slowly, "She's cunning. And she's good at turning the situation around to benefit her. Besides she's not really all that well suited for the other houses. She's loyal, but she hates hard work. Jenn's a worse procrastinator than I am!"

Fred chuckled, "Hufflepuff's out. And she hates people-"

"-So Gryffindor's out too."

Ginny looked confused, "How so?"

"Well, Gryffindor's all about loyalty and bravery, right?" Ginny nodded and Nikolai continued, "If Jennifer's loyal to you, she'll stick her neck on the line for you."

George spoke up before Ginny got a chance to ask again, "Gryffindor's tend to trust each other right away."

Fred nodded, "But Jenn's not like that. You need to earn her trust."

"Oh! And with how loud it is on any given day in the common room-"

George interrupted Ginny, "Exactly. She'd Avada Kedavra someone before the first week was out."

Ron nodded, "She could potentially be a Ravenclaw though. She's pretty smart."

"Well, yeah but-"

"-We won't know until she get's sorted."

Alex smiled, "It's kinda fitting though, isn't it? I mean, my favorite colour has always been blue, Nikolai's has always been red, and Jenn's has always been green. I personally think she'd be perfect for Slytherin. But Mum's convinced that she'll end up being a Ravenclaw."

Alex turned to Ginny, "By the way, did you complete your Potions homework yet? I can't seem to find that much information on Belladonna."

The two girls settled down to discuss their homework while the boys returned to their conversation on Quidditch.

XXX

Jennifer slipped from the room unnoticed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

The youngest Potter looked at the door and began talking to it, "Um, hullo? Are the wards still up? Because I really need to speak to one of you. Hello? Oh!"

Lily ran past her and up the stairs angrily. Jennifer watched surprised, shook off her shock, and poked her head inside the room, "Um, excuse me. Could one of you possibly help me? Uncle Siri, Dad? Anyone?" Snape, who was closest to the door, heard her while the others were still engrossed in their conversation.

Snape turned around and glowered at her. She shrank back a tad then glared back. "What do you want?"

Jennifer cleared her throat and stood a little straighter. She looked Snape directly in the eye. "Well, I need help in the drawing room. Would you please help me? Er- Sir."

As soon as Jennifer gained eye contact, Snape legilimized her. _No way in hell is he going to intimidate me! Bastard._ filled his mind. His glare darkened.

"Need? No, you _want_ help you arrogant child." He hissed. Jennifer bit the inside of her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Another thought not belonging to Snape flitted through his mind, _Oh Merlin! He's just like a temperamental cat! Fur standing on end and everything!_ Snape's eye twitched.

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, I'm an insolent brat and a horrible child and you're going to give me as many detentions as possible when we get to school. Will you please help me Professor? Pretty please?"

Snape's eye twitched again.

Jennifer chuckled nervously, "On second thought, I'm sure Miss Tonks would be much more willing to help me out. I'll just ask her then shall I?" Jennifer began inching her way around the Potions Master.

"Wait. If I help you what will you do for me?"

She gave him a calculating look. "Well, I don't know about you, but I know some people would kill to know what places to avoid when the twins are on a pranking rampage."

He raised an eyebrow. "You'd sell them out? Just like that?"

"No. But you have to admit that you _are_ a favorite target for anyone. Except your Snakes of course. I'm just offering a chance to not have to worry about changing hair colour, charmed robes, or random inanimate objects growing fangs and trying to bite you. Or, better yet, I can get you a solid two or three months of immunity."

Snape hesitated. _It _would_ be nice to enjoy a few moments of uninterrupted 'me' time._

"Where's the drawing room?"

Jennifer grinned. The two walked out the door just as Lily came back in still looking irritated and muttering about teenagers with wands.

As they were walking by the room the other Potters and Weasleys were in, they overheard the conversation inside. "…only thing we know for certain is that she won't be a Gryffindor. She might even be in Slytherin."

Jennifer stopped; they were definitely talking about her. Ron's loud voice came next sounding shocked, "What? A Potter in Slytherin? Why do you think she'd be in Slytherin, that's impossible?"

The two black-haired eavesdroppers heard the sound of someone being hit. "Shut up! Do you want the Jennifer to know we're talking about her? The entire house probably heard you!"

"Er- right. Anyways, why'd you think she'd be in Slytherin?"

"Well, she's cunning. And she's good at turning the situation around to benefit her. Besides she's not really all that well suited for the other houses. She's loyal, but she hates hard work. Jenn's a worse procrastinator than I am!"

"Hufflepuff's out. And she hates people-"

"-So Gryffindor's out too."

"How so?" it was Ginny, she sounded confused.

"Well, Gryffindor's all about loyalty and bravery, right?" There was a pause. "If Jennifer's loyal to you, she'll stick her neck on the line for you."

"Gryffindor's tend to trust each other right away."

"But Jenn's not like that. You need to earn her trust."

"Oh! And with how loud it is on any given day in the common room-"

"Exactly. She'd Avada Kedavra someone before the first week was out."

"She could potentially be a Ravenclaw though. She's pretty smart."

"Well, yeah but-"

"-We won't know until she get's sorted."

"It's kinda fitting though, isn't it? I mean, my favorite colour has always been blue, Nikolai's has always been red, and Jenn's has always been green. I personally think she'd be perfect for Slytherin. But Mum's convinced that she'll end up being a Ravenclaw."

Their conversation tampered off and Jennifer stood there mulling things over. Snape raised an eyebrow at her, "So you may be one of mine then Potter?"

Jennifer shook herself out of her thoughts, "Yeah I guess. Pretty weird though right? I mean, Ron's right; a Potter in Slytherin? That's pretty out there."

Snape nodded and the two of them started toward the drawing room again. "You know Potter, I don't like procrastinators in my House. If you do end up in Slytherin, you will not put anything to the last minute."

Jennifer shrugged, "That's okay. Wouldn't expect anything less from you, to be honest. Besides, I stole some of Alex's old text books before Nikolai dug his claws in. They're really interesting. Except the ones by that Lockhart bloke, he sounded like a right pri- arrogant. He sounded very arrogant."

Snape raised his eyebrow but did not comment. "And you're completely okay with being a Slytherin? Even though we're 'evil'?"

She hesitated, "Well, Slytherin is all about being ambitious and cunning and that's actually good. But…well I don't want to disappoint Dad, you know? He's really 'Gryffindor Rules' and I don't know what he'd say if I were a Slytherin."

Snape nodded slowly, "Yes, your father isn't exactly pro-Slytherin." He looked disgusted.

Jennifer frowned, "Um, Sir? What…what exactly, um, happened between the two of you? All I know is that you and Mum were friends and you and Dad didn't get along."

Snape twitched slightly and hesitated. Jennifer noticed, "Never mind Sir. It's none of my business, sorry."

He nodded stiffly. He opened the drawing room door and sweep in quickly. Jennifer followed wincing slightly, silently berating herself for being so nosy.

Snape turned to her expectantly, "What do I have to do to get my three months free of those infuriating Weasley twins?"

Her head snapped up sharply, "Three? Well in that case, I need several somethings." Snape glowered.

"Now Potter! What do you want?"

She rolled her eyes and grumbled to herself, "Pushy." She straightened her spine and pointed to the top shelf of a dusty, beat up bookshelf. "I need your help getting some books down."

He stared at her incredulously, "You asked for my help because you're _too short_? You insufferable brat! Pull a step stool over!"

She huffed, upset, "It's not that simple! I've tried everything I know! I tried a step stool, but the books kept moving out of my reach. I tried _Accio_. I tried levitating it into my hands. I even looked up different creatures who might do something like that. I couldn't find anything."

Snape calmed down, "I see. Sounds like there are spells keeping the books inaccessible to you. I will do what I can for you."

Jennifer smiled, "Than you Sir."

Snape brandished his wand and began running detection spells. After about a half hour of diligent spell casting, he finally managed to get the books for the littlest Potter. He silently summoned the four books to himself and curiously peered at the covers. Snape looked at Jennifer and pierced her with a questioning glare.

She chuckled nervously, "Erm, I'm just really interested in the Dark Arts. I swear I won't try any of the stuff in the books, I'm not stupid. Um…Sir, could you, uh, you know, keep this from Mum and Dad? Please?"

Snape opened his mouth to retort (and probably lecture her) when an alarm sounded through out the house. Snape paled slightly and shoved the books into her arms. "We'll talk about this later." He rushed from the room and Jennifer frowned worried. "The masked assassin." She whispered softly. "I hope Dad and Uncle Siri will be safe."

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. I didn't really get a chance to proof read all of it, so if any of you see a typo, I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me know. I didn't really talk about Harry or Lydia this chapter. –laughs- Next chapter should be all about them. And Diagon Alley for the Potter brats. **

**Thanks for reading, if you've got the time, a review would be nice! :D**

**With Love, ScarletBooth 3**


	2. Chapter 2: AN 1

**A/N: Hi every one! I'm so happy about the amazing turn out I had just from the first week I've had this story up! I am shocked and honored. Seriously. Anyhow. I just have a few announcements to make.**

**1)This story was rated T. However, I'm about half way through chapter two and I realized that I definitely need to bump up the rating to M. I just thought I'd give you all a heads-up. It's uh…pretty gory. So squeamish people should not read this story. Sorry guys. :/**

**2)I will update at least once a week. Usually on a Sunday. Maybe on Saturday. That's not the point. The point is I WILL update one a week, even if I have to pull all-nighters. That means that I will either post the second chapter tomorrow or Sunday.**

**3) Also, I realized I forgot to explain something. Jennifer's birthday is August 7. She has not turned eleven yet, so she doesn't have a wand. She, like every younger sibling, likes to stea-_borrow_ her sibling's things where they aren't looking. She used Alex's wand to perform the spells to try to get the books.**

**Anyways, I'm really happy you all liked my story so much! Remember, reviews equal love! :D Also, once I get it figured out, there will be a poll on my profile on what House Jennifer should be in. It's up to you guys! So you all should vote once I figure out how to put it onto my profile.**

**With Love, ScarletBooth 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello every one! Welcome to Darkness Dwells. I hope you will enjoy this story and if you don't, well there's no pleasing every one. –shrugs-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. –sob- Meh. J. K. Rowling is an amazing author!**

**Warnings: Well, dark!Harry to begin with, Lily and James are alive, and Sirius is not in Azkaban. Oh, and strong language, if that bothers you. And gore in later chapters.**

**Enjoy the story!**

When Harry and Lydia had Disapparated, they ended up in the woods behind Riddle Manor (the Anti-Apparation wards prevented them from Apparating closer).

They slowly walked up to their home, talking and joking and nudging each other. They looked up and saw Bellatrix running towards them. The Dark siblings grew serious and rushed to meet her.

As they reached Bellatrix, she gasped for breath and began talking, "Hurry. Your Father must speak with you immediately. You have another assignment and it must be completed tonight."

Lydia nodded, "Of course Bellatrix. Thank you for informing us. We shall not keep our Lord waiting." Harry and Lydia hurried to the throne room to report to the Dark Lord.

The siblings stood outside the room, composing themselves, and promptly knocked. Voldemort's voice called for them to enter. They opened the door and briskly walked to Him, standing confidently. Harry and Lydia bowed deeply, straightened, and awaited their orders.

He handed them a paper that had an address written on it, "Eliza Crane. She has betrayed me and endangered the two of you. She has told Dumbledore that I have an Heir. I have attempted to call her, and have received no response. Lydia, you have been mistaken for that Heir. This is in our favor. You will protect your brother at all costs. If you are captured, you will pretend to be my Heir for as long as possible. Understand?"

Lydia dropped to one knee and bowed her head, "Yes my Lord. I would be honored. Your true Heir will be safe with me."

He nodded, "I trust you my Princess. Now go. Destroy Eliza Crane. I want it to be a bloodbath. Hold nothing back."

Harry and Lydia nodded and quickly left. They jogged out to the woods and Disapparated.

XXX

Harry and Lydia Apparated to a small muggle town in the middle of a dark street. They cautiously walked to the house number Voldemort had given them. Lydia quickly unlocked the door and the siblings slipped inside.

They found Eliza Crane cowering in a hall closet. Lydia reached in and yanked the small woman out by her hair. She dragged her to the parlor. Lydia conjured a chair and Harry spelled ropes to tie Eliza to the chair.

Lydia thrust her wand into Eliza's face, "You told Dumbledore that I'm the Dark Heir. Why would you so blatantly betray Him, even knowing that you would be killed mercilessly?"

Eliza shuddered and whimpered, "Please, please, don't kill me." She started to cry, "Please, I'm sorry! I-I didn't realize what I was doing! I'm sorry, please!" she screamed as Lydia slid her wand across Eliza's, slicing a deep gash.

Eliza panted through the pain, tears mixing with the blood, "Please. Dumbledore cast a compulsion spell on me! Please, I swear I didn't mean to! Please, I'm so sorry. So sorry…"

Lydia stared at her emotionlessly, "I don't believe you."

Lydia pulled a knife from an inside pocket of her battle robes and gouged Eliza's right eye out. She went on and tore Eliza's tongue out. She dropped them to the floor. Eliza never stopped screaming.

Lydia tilted her head to the side, "Harry, would you like a turn?"

Harry chuckled lightly, "Hm. Yes. Father asked us to make it a bloodbath, yes? Let's paint the walls red sister." Lydia smiled.

Harry gave a sadistic smirk and levitated the blood off her face into the air and splattered it across the wall. Lydia made another cut and harry repeated the process.

Lydia stopped and turned to Harry. "Did you hear that?" she whispered. They listened closely. They heard four faint popping noises. Lydia's eyes widened and threw locking spells against the door.

She quickly and silently summoned all of Eliza's blood out of her body as Harry summoned Eliza's heart. Lydia splashed the summoned blood onto the walls. Harry squeezed Eliza's heart and blood gushed out of it; he then stabbed it with one of Lydia's knives.

Lydia produced a battle axe from her robes; she twirled it in her hands then neatly swung it, cleaving through Eliza's neck. A disgusting squishing and crunching noise sounded followed by a wet 'thump'. Lydia picked up Eliza's head and banished both the head and the heart to His throne room.

Lydia flicked her wand and Eliza's internal organs ripped form her lifeless body and draped themselves over the various fixtures in the parlor.

Harry and Lydia slipped from the house and walked quickly, not sure if they had been spotted by the Aurors. They had.

A flash of green light flew past them, a breath away from hitting Harry. "Shit! I missed!" an Auror hissed angrily.

Harry threw a killing curse right back and dove behind a parked car. Lydia sent throwing knives at a cluster of Aurors, slashing one of them in the arm and killing two others.

Another Auror sent a Stunner that hit Lydia square in the chest. She was flung backwards into the wall of a building behind her and knocked unconscious.

Harry quickly ducked out from his hiding place, dodging spells and blocking the ones he couldn't. He dragged his sister's body back behind the car.

He cast _Rennervate_ and Lydia blinked open her eyes, moaning, "Urgh…what happened? Shit! The Aurors!" she sat up and waved her wand, "The Anti-Apparation wards end at the end of this street. Let's go."

Harry frowned behind his mask, "Are you sure? You hit the wall pretty hard. I'll protect you. Just focus on getting to the end of the street. I'll keep us safe."

Lydia gently placed her hand on his neck, "You've grown so much. I trust you to keep us safe."

Harry nodded, his jaw clenched in determination, "Count of three?" Lydia nodded. "One. Two." Harry created a strong shield, "Three."

The Dark siblings took off running. Harry's shield broke just as they exited the Anti-Apparation wards. They Disapparated before the Aurors had a chance to purse them.

XXX

Harry and Lydia ended up in the woods surrounding Riddle Manor once more. They slowly stumble to the entrance of the intimidating Manor and went to the throne room. The siblings knelt before Him.

Voldemort smiled, pleased, "You two have done well. I'm proud of you." Lydia and Harry continued to kneel as they gave their report. "Hm…I see. We shall deal with this in the morning. You two should get some rest. You are dismissed." They bowed and left for their separate rooms.

Harry's bedroom was quite large; the walls were composed entirely of bookshelves, his bed stood in the middle of the room, and there were three doors. One door lead to his bathroom, one door lead to his walk-in closet, and the last door lead to his study. Lydia's room, which was across the hall, mirrored his exactly. Harry's room had a blue and black colored theme whereas Lydia's room had a purple and black theme.

Lydia went to her room, took a quick shower, and changed into her pajamas. She went to Harry's room and sat on his bed. Harry walked from his bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a towel around his neck.

Lydia began to speak as Harry continued to get ready for bed, "How did the Aurors find us?"

Harry paused in pulling on his night shirt, "Well…Crane betrayed Father by going to Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew Crane was betraying Father, so-"

"So he set up wards to alert him when people entered the premises. ." Lydia felt lie smacking her forehead, "Of course! I'm so sorry Harry. I should have checked for spells."

Harry shook his head, "Lydia, you are not my slave, you're my sister. It's not your job to do everything. One day you won't be there and I'll have to do things myself."

Lydia frowned, "Harry, you're my little brother. You were put into my care, our Lord trusts me with your well-being. I intend to make sure that trust was not misplaced."

Harry threw his towel to the floor angrily. A house-elf appeared, took it, and disappeared. "Lydia you got hurt. _I'm_ fine. Worry about yourself for once! I'm sick of you putting my life before yours!"

Lydia looked confused, "Harry, you're the Dark Heir. Of course your life is more important than mine. I don't understand why that upsets you. I was chosen _for_ you."

Harry deflated, "Lydia, you're just as important as I am. If I didn't have you, I'd probably be dead already."

"Harry, you let me kill all of our targets. Why?"

It was his turn to look confused, "I-I don't know."

She sighed, "Harry, you're using me. You let me kill our targets just in case you get captured. If you get captured, you can just point the finger at me. I'm okay with that Harry. If you want me to take the blame for you, I will."

"See? This is exactly what I'm talking about! Lydia, you are my _sister_. You should not be okay with me just throwing you under the Knight Bus!"

She smiled calmly, "Brother, I'd throw myself from the highest point of Riddle Manor if it would please you."

Harry nodded, "Okay. Okay. Fine. Go do it. It would please me. Jump out of the Owlery window. Now. Right now."

Lydia looked saddened but obediently stood up, "As you wish."

Harry grabbed her arm, "No! Lydia, from this point on, if I ever, _ever_ ask you to kill yourself, then I'm an imposter! I would never ask you to do that. I love you. You are my big sister. You and Father are the only people I trust."

Lydia stared at him for a few moments, "you really want me to take my life into more consideration? Very well, I will."

Harry visibly relaxed and smiled, "Thank you."

Lydia smiled back and the siblings laid down on Harry's bed, talking about the upcoming Death Eater meeting.

Alana slipped into the room silently and jumped onto the bed, landing on both of them. She was yelling, "Happy birthday Lydia!"

Lydia, who had gotten elbowed in the stomach, groaned, "Urgh. Lana, my birthday was four months ago. And Harry's birthday was two weeks ago."

Harry pushed Alana off himself and onto Lydia. He sat up and smiled faintly as he watched his sister and her best friend.

Alana huffed, "Oh quite nitpicking! I was on a mission. Which, by the way, was very dangerous and I don't even get an 'Oh Lana, are you okay? We missed you so much!'! Some friends you are. Anyway, do you want your damn prezzies or not?"

Lydia laughed, Harry snorted and Alana stretched out across Lydia's midsection.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "'Oh Lana, are you okay? We missed you so much!' Really Lana? Just give us the presents idiot."

Alana snapped her fingers and a house-elf appeared, "Get the wrapped gifts off my bed and bring them here." The house-elf nodded and disappeared.

The house-elf reappeared, place the gifts down, and disappeared once more.

"See? I'm an awesome best friend dumbfuck."

She picked up a small square box wrapped in orange paper and handed it to Harry. Then she picked up a larger rectangular package wrapped in pink and handed it to Lydia.

"Well?" she prompted after a few minuets, "Open them will you? It took me bleedin' forever to fine those stupid fucking gifts!"

Lydia rolled her eyes but complied with her honorary sister's wishes. Her eyes widened as she pulled the wrapping paper off a dusty, worn tome. "This…this is Rowena Ravenclaw's journal! Where did you find this?"

Alana rubbed her fingernails against her shirt, "Dumbledore. I swiped it. I got rid of all the enchantments, but check real quick anyways."

Harry and Lydia quickly cast every detection spell they knew. They found nothing but to have Voldemort look over it just in case.

Harry opened his present as well, revealing a small velvet box. He tilted his head slightly, but lifted the lid. His jaw dropped open.

Inside the box was a ring. A very special ring. Harry's head snapped up, "Alana. Where did you get this?"

Alana smiled, "Again, I stole it from Dumbledore. I figured you would like that back."

Harry nodded slowly, "Thank you Alana, Father will most definitely be pleased. This…thank you."

Lydia grinned, "You really are the most amazing best friend in the world. I can't believe you got the Dark Lord's Horcrux back by stealing it from Dumbledore!"

Harry wrote a note telling his Father about the gifts and called a house-elf. Harry instructed her to give the note, Ravenclaw's journal, and the ring to Voldemort.

Harry then turned to his sister and best friend, "Well, we should probably get to sleep. So get out of my room."

The girls were promptly kicked out of his room and they parted ways to retire to their own rooms.

XXX

Sirius paced the length of the kitchen, kicking the table each time he passed it. Remus quickly grabbed his cup so it wouldn't be knocked over. James was nursing his left arm; a long, deep gash was there.

Dumbledore sat with his hands clasped together. James turned to Dumbledore, "Can you please explain now?"

Dumbledore sighed, "I placed a tracking charm on Miss Crane's house. It would monitor anyone who would go to her house."

James and Remus nodded but Sirius raged, "Why did you have monitoring spells on a _Death Eater's_ house? You were using that spell as a protection! What is going on?"

Moody voiced his agreement, "Dumbledore, I trust you, but you need to tell us what is going on here! Three of our members died tonight. Why were there two assassins?"

Tonks spoke up, "Yeah and what about the fact that Eliza Crane was a top Death Eater? She was almost into the Inner Circle. Why'd He kill her?"

Dumbledore sighed again, "Very well, I suppose there is something more I need to tell you."

The rest of the kitchen became silent. Dumbledore stood up, "You see a few days ago, the late Miss Crane came to me and told me some information. She told me that Voldemort has an Heir."

Sirius saw red, "You didn't think this was important enough information to share with us? Why share with us, we're only your closet allies. We're only in danger of losing our lives to a pair of masked assassins _that we know nothing about_! Why bother sharing with us? I mean, we're a hundred percent replaceable, aren't we?"

Dumbledore frowned, "My boy you are not replaceable. You are quite unique-"

"Really?" Sirius interrupted, "Because the way you're treating us makes me think otherwise!"

Remus grabbed Sirius and pulled him into the chair closest to him. James stared at Dumbledore, '_There has to be a good reason for not telling us_. _Right?_'

"Please Albus, continue." Remus spoke softly.

"Yes of course Remus. Voldemort has an Heir, a girl. I don't know what her name is or what she looks like either. Miss Crane said she thinks only two people have seen what she looks like. She always wears a mask."

James spoke, "Albus, are you telling me that Voldemort's _Heir_ is one of the masked assassins?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid so. As for the other assassin, I haven't the slightest clue who he could be. However, the two of them seem very protective of each other. We could use this as an advantage."

James got into full planning mode, "I have an idea as to how we could kidnap one of them."

The entire kitchen listened with rapt interest as James explained his simple plan.

XXX

"Happy birthday Jenn." Alex smiled at her little sister, "Are you excited to finally get your wand? I could teach you some cool spells!"

"Here's your gift Jenn."

"Gred and I chose it special for you."

Jennifer laughed, "Can we please just go to Diagon Alley now? I can open my presents when we come back. Please?"

Lily smiled, "Sure hun. Come on, is every one ready to go?"

They were a large group: the Weasley twins, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Alex, Nikolai, Neville, Jennifer, and Lily. Everyone nodded and they all set out to go through the floo network. They all went through one by one and ended up in the Leaky Cauldron.

They wandered about Diagon Alley picking up any extra school supplies they needed. Lily also got a cat for Jennifer as a birthday gift; a small black and white tabby Jennifer named Sammy. They finally made it to Ollivander's. Jennifer was practically vibrating in excitement.

Jennifer walked in with Alex only, the rest of their group waiting out side. Alex said some garbage about 'Wanting to share the experience!' Jennifer rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways.

"Hello?" Jennifer called out tentatively, "Is anyone here?"

An older man walked out, "Ah, a customer. You'll be going to Hogwarts, won't you?"

"Yes sir." She answered politely.

He noticed Alex, "Ah, willow, seven and a half inches, somewhat flexible, unicorn hair core. How has your wand been faring you?"

Alex smiled, "Never better Mr. Ollivander."

He nodded, "Good, good. Now, let's see what your wand shall be dear."

Ollivander pulled out a measuring tape, "Wand arm?"

Jennifer held out her right arm. The measuring tape began measuring her all over, even around her head. Ollivander finally stopped it and began grabbing various boxes off the walls.

He had about eleven boxes when he told Jennifer to take one and try it out.

She grabbed the first one and flicked it. She flinched as the lamp exploded; she quickly went to the next one. Jennifer kept trying wands until she got to her seventh one. When she picked it up, she felt a rather peculiar warmth spreading through her arm. She gently waved it and there was a shower of dark green and dark purple sparks. She smiled.

Ollivander nodded, "Hm, oak, nine inches, rigid, phoenix feather core. That'll be twelve galleons."

Jennifer nodded and handed over the money, "Thank you very much sir."

Alex smiled, "Now you won't take my wand anymore!"

They reached their family and the group decided to get ice cream before heading home.

**A/N: I apologize for not updating yesterday, Fanfiction was being a little whiny bitch and wouldn't let me log in. –angry face- Anyways. **

**Well, that's it for this chapter then. I hope you liked it. Now do you see why I changed the rating? I almost made myself sick! …well, okay, not really but whatever. Anyways, reviews would be nice and…that's about all I have to say right now. See you all later! :D**

**With Love, ScarletBooth 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello every one! Welcome back to Darkness Dwells. I've had a few reviews asking me various questions. Unfortunately for PoisonLights, I can't answer your questions here because they get answered in this chapter! ^^ But for , I will say this: you never know when you'd need an Heir. I pictured this version of Voldemort to be _very_ cautious.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. –sob- Meh. J. K. Rowling is an amazing author!**

**Warnings: Well, dark!Harry to begin with, Lily and James are alive, and Sirius is not in Azkaban. Oh, and strong language, if that bothers you. And gore in later chapters.**

**Enjoy the story!**

Lydia walked into Alana's room to find her packing her bags. Alana turned to her best friend as Lydia spoke, "You're going to be gone another couple of months aren't you?"

Alana nodded and Lydia began helping her pack. The two girls worked in silence for a few minuets until Lydia looked into Alana's trunk, "Alana. Why are you packing your leather pants?"

Alana and Lydia looked at each other and burst into laughter. They smiled and continued to giggle as Alana's trunk quickly filled up. They laid down on Alana's bed.

"Oh. I almost forgot." Lydia sat up and pulled a box out of her pocket, "Happy birthday. I figured you wouldn't be back in time and you could use it now."

Alana sat up as well and opened the box to find a simple silver bracelet. It had a floral design etched into the surface with a fleur de Lys made of onyx embedded in it.

Lydia grinned as Alana slipped it onto her wrist, "It's from France. I put a lot of protective charms on it and no one but you can take it off your wrist. I figured you could use a bit of help with your cover story."

Alana smiled, "It's shiny! I love it Lydia. I'm going to miss you." The girls hugged and a house-elf appeared to take Alana's trunk to her 'home'.

Alana grabbed a handful of floo powder, "Bye Lydia." She disappeared in a burst of green fire.

"Bye Lana. Don't get caught."

XXX

Sirius watched Snape leave the kitchen. As the door closed, the dog Animagus began speaking, "Look, I don't trust him, okay. Could we please leave him out of this conversation? I think he's the one leaking all of our information to Him. So can we talk about our plan without him?"

James bit his lip, "I…I agree. I just don't trust him. So we're good for everything tonight? One minor change though. We don't take the boy. We take the Heir. The Heir and the boy are extremely close so the boy and You-Know-Who would be scrambling to get her back."

Tonks nodded, "That makes more sense. After all if we took the boy, the Heir would be devastated but He probably wouldn't care if He got him back or not."

Sirius nodded, "So we all agree? Good, don't tell Snape."

XXX

Jennifer was sitting in the drawing room reading when the door suddenly opened. She scrambled to hide the book and hid it behind a pillow. She pulled out another book, opened it, and attempted to clam herself down.

"Miss Potter, do you really think that you'd be able to fool me into thinking you were reading _that_?"

Jennifer frowned in confusion and looked at the cover. _Wanderings with Werewolves_. She groaned.

"What were you actually reading?"

Jennifer smiled nervously, "This." She held up the book, "I was wrong, it really is…interesting." Her voice sounded pained.

Snape glowered at her, "Don't you dare patronize me Potter, you're just as bad as your father."

She frowned slightly, "Professor, that's not fair. You make derogatory statements about my dad all the time but you won't explain anything. I can't not act like my dad if I don't know how he acted. I'm just being me."

He clenched his jaw tightly and left the room, slamming the door as her did so.

She sighed and pulled out her Dark Arts book _Creating Dark Hexes, Jinxes, and Curses from Everyday Spells_ by Penelope White. Jennifer opened it to where she had stopped reading, and read.

A few hours later the door to the drawing room opened. Jennifer, who was thoroughly engrossed in chapter eight, didn't notice. A girl crept into the room and slipped behind Jennifer. She leaned against the back of the loveseat and whispered into Jennifer's ear, "What're you readin'?"

Jennifer screamed and jumped in fright, "Holy shit! Mona! Don't scare me like that!"

Mona laughed, "Sorry mate, it was just too great a chance to pass up. But seriously, what are you reading? Cause little eleven year olds like you shouldn't be reading something so dark."

Jennifer frowned, "How would you know that this is a Dark book?"

"Love, the book says 'Creating _Dark_ Hexes'. It's a Dark book."

Jennifer blushed, "Yeah well…you're a slut."

Mona laughed, "Whore."

"…Bitch."

Mona laughed even harder, "Jenn, oh my god boo, I missed you so much! How the fuck are you?"

Jennifer grinned, "So how was France?"

Mona sat down next to Jennifer, "Well, considering my cousin is British and she only moved to France last year, walking into her house you'd have thought you were still in London. It was nice though, the two of us are like sisters; we're just that close."

Jennifer nodded, "Kinda like you and me?"

Mona smiled, "Yeah, kinda like us. Anyway, she showed me around and we played Dares so it was pretty fun."

"What kind of dares did you do?"

"Well, I dared her to hug the first redhead which was pretty funny. Then I had to punch the first person I saw wearing blue. She had to steal someone's wallet and I had to let the animals in the pet shop loose. I'm just glad we weren't arrested!"

Jennifer started laughing, "That is awesome!" she noticed Mona's new bracelet, "Wow, that's really pretty. I love the design. I love onyx, it looks great with anything."

"I know isn't it so cute? My cousin gave it to me. She's really awesome; she even put protective charms on it too."

"What's your cousin's name again?"

"Laura. She's real nice. I think the two of you would get along great."

Jennifer smiled and nodded, "I think so too. She sounds really nice, I'd love to meet her."

Sammy wandered in and hopped up onto the loveseat between the two girls and laid down. Mona looked surprised, "Who's this little cutie?"

Jennifer grinned as she stroked Sammy's back, "He's my new kitty, Mum got him for my birthday. Isn't he the cutest? I love him."

Mona gently scratched the cat behind the ears, "Yeah he's adorable. But you gotta promise to still visit Penny or else she'll be sad. She loves her new friend!"

Jennifer laughed, "Of course! I love Penny!" Sammy looked up, "Yes Sammy, I love you more." The black and white tabby laid back down, apparently appeased.

Mona grinned and the two girls continued to talk and joke.

XXX

Mona walked home to number 8 Grimmauld Place. She would be going back over to the Order's headquarters but she had to pick up her wizard's chess board; that Weasley boy and the eldest Potter refused to relinquish theirs. "Stupid Light children…" she grumbled. _Honestly, the only one who has the potential to even change sides would be Jennifer. But how to get her to…_

XXX

Snape was finally able to corner the youngest Potter in the drawing room alone.

"Miss Potter, I will apologize for the way I left abruptly before. What I wanted to ask you then was this: Why did you want those books?"

Jennifer sighed, "I told you before Sir, I really am just curious."

His eyes narrowed, "Curiosity killed the cat, Miss Potter."

Sammy looked up at Snape in alarm. Snape looked slightly surprised but got over it; it was the magical word, what did he expect?

Jennifer laughed, "Don't worry Sammy, _Stupidity_ killed the cat. Curiosity was framed."

Sammy looked pleased and laid back down.

"Professor, please don't tell Mum and Dad, I'm telling you the truth. I really am just curious."

He sighed and ran a hand over his face, "How many of the books have you read so far?"

Jennifer bit her lip nervously, "If I said 'none' would you be happy with that and never bring up this topic again?"

"Potter."

"Alright, yes, I have read them. I'm in the middle of the third book."

Snape nodded once, "Then I will have to tell your parents. An eleven year old girl should not be reading those kinds of books." He turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" she yelped. Sammy jumped and looked around the room wildly. Jennifer pulled out her wand and successfully cast a tongue-tying hex on Snape. Snape immediately recognized what she'd done.

"You arrogant little brat! How dare you cast a tongue-tying hex on _me_?"

Jennifer paled, "I'm sorry! I just can't let you tell them! Please!"

Snape paused. He flicked his wand and the door slammed shut. Jennifer jumped in shock as he continued to wave his wand, creating wards.

He whipped back around to face Jennifer, "What we speak of in this room will not be repeated. Swear on your magic."

She nodded fervently, "I, Jennifer Kay Potter, do swear on my magic that anything said in this room will never be repeated. So mote it be." Her magic reacted to her words and a blue light surrounded her for a moment then it vanished.

Snape nodded, satisfied, "Excellent. I am a Death Eater."

Jennifer looked confused, "Yeah, I know. Dad said you felt bad about betraying the Light and became a spy for Dumbledore."

Snape closed his eyes and sighted deeply, "No Potter. I'm a spy for the Dark Lord. He asked me to pretend that I was a spy for Dumbledore. How do you think I'm not dead yet? Eliza Crane went straight to Dumbledore and Dumbledore told no one, yet He still found out. So how am I not dead yet is I went back to the Light?

Jennifer's eyes widened, "Oh. Oh. Oh."

Snape glowered, "Articulate as always."

Jennifer stood quiet for a few moments, "Professor, I won't betray my family, so I am willing to help you not get caught by my parents or Dumbledore. Even Sammy will help. Won't you boy?"

Sammy looked up at Jennifer as if debating. He finally purred and stretched out his body.

Jennifer grinned, "See? Sam's on board."

Snape rubbed his forehead, "No. I have enough trouble as it is. No."

She pouted, "Well, then can you teach me some dark spells?"

"What? No! Are you out of your mind?"

"Alright. Can you introduce me to some other Death Eaters?"

"No!"

"Can I become a Death Eater?"

"No!"

"Can you help me kill my family?"

"NO!"

"Then can I help you not get caught?"

Snape was frantic, "Yes! Yes, just no more Dark Arts!"

Jennifer smirked as Snape when over the conversation in his head. He stared at her, "You just…perhaps you would make a better Slytherin than I previously thought."

Jennifer grinned. He glowered at her, "You do realize that that will never happen again right?"

She slumped, "Yeah, I know. But it worked, so I'm happy."

He looked at her, curious, "Why are you so keen to help me? You said you wouldn't betray your family."

Jennifer smiled, "Cause, you're kinda like family. You've always been in our lives and you were Mum's best friend so that makes you our honorary uncle." His eye twitched slightly, "Hey! No twitching. I call you 'Professor' or 'Sir'. I could call you 'Uncle Sev'."

Snape whipped out his wand and shoved it in her face, "I am a Death Eater. Do not make me use my knowledge."

Jennifer giggled nervously, "Erm. Anyways, I can help you right? How do you need my help?"

Snape pulled out a note and a shrunken package, "I need you to give these to Mona. It would look a lot less weird if you did it, but please do be discreet."

She looked surprised, "Mona? Why? What's in the package?" she looked at the package closer.

Snape shook his head, "I can't tell you. It would put you in a lot of danger."

She nodded, "Okay, give this to Mona. Anything else you need me to do right now?"

"No. Give that to Mona, be discreet. I will ask for your assistance when I need it next. Just try to keep your family members off my back. Especially the twins."

Jennifer grinned, "On it." She gave him a mock salute, wearing the most serious expression she could muster.

He sighed and waved his wand, taking down the wards.

Suddenly the door flew open and Mona walked in.

Jennifer smiled and handed the package and note to her friend, "These are from him. He asked me to give them to you."

Mona looked puzzled but took the items handed to her and stuck them into her bra. Snape resisted the urge to face palm and simply massaged his temples.

Mona turned to the Potions Master, "She knows?"

Snape shook his head, "She only knows about me. She's sworn herself to secrecy. And she's been insisting that she be allowed to help me not get caught by Dumbledore."

Mona smiled and yanked Jennifer's face into her chest, "Aww, Jenny loves Sev!" she began to pet Jennifer's hair as the eleven year old struggled to free herself. Jennifer stopped struggling and waited for Mona to just let her go.

Mona suddenly turned to Snape, "And what exactly were you doing with Jenn all _alone_ in this _locked_ room? She is not her mother! I mean, she doesn't even resemble Missus Potter, except maybe in the face. She has Mister Potter's hair and eyes and glasses and…YOU SICK FUCKING PERVERT!"

Snape's pale face turned dark red in anger, "You imbecile! How dare you imply that I would have a sexual relationship with an _eleven_ year old girl?"

Mona's jaw dropped, "Okay, first of all, I was implying that you had the hots for Mister Potter. Second, you only have a problem with the fact that she's _eleven_? You sick bastard, I'm not letting you anywhere near my sissy again. Third, Jenn wouldn't really mind if the two of you _were_ fucking."

Snape sputtered, trying to take in everything she said. His face quickly paled while Jennifer's face turned crimson (not that you could really see it as her face was still pressed into Mona's chest.)

"Mona! Professor, I swear she didn't mean it like that! She's just teasing me because I kinda have an attraction to older men…"

Mona cackled madly, "We're going to go play wizard's chess now, good day Professor. Don't try to rape anymore Potter children…today."

And with that, Mona dragged Jennifer out the door, ignoring Snape's indignant growling.

XXX

Lydia pulled her mask on and checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was tucked under the hood of her cloak, her face was completely covered, and her battle robes were in perfect order.

She walked out to the hallway and found Harry already waiting for her. The Dark siblings walked down to the throne room where the Death Eater meeting was just starting.

Voldemort was sitting on his throne with Harry to his immediate right and Lydia to Harry's right. Nagini was draped over the back of his throne, watching as the Death Eaters stepped forward one at a time to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes.

Voldemort spoke, "Do any of you have new information?"

A Death Eater stepped forward and knelt, "My Lord. The Ministry has passed another restrictive law against werewolves. I believe it would be an excellent time to propose an alliance."

Voldemort nodded, "Excellent, I will take that into consideration. Thank you."

He stepped back and another Death Eater took his place, "My Lord. I have been at number 12 Grimmauld Place where the Order is headquartered. The Potters and the Weasley are always there during the summer along with Black. About a week ago, the youngest Potter child came to me seeking help."

Harry leaned forward just a hair to listen better. _I have several biological siblings. Too bad they're all on the Light side and I now have to kill them._

"She asked me to retrieve some books off of a bookshelf that were charmed to be difficult to remove. I undid the charms and got the books for her. However, it seems that Miss Potter not only tried to get the books, she took her sister's wand to do so. Miss Potter can already do the levitation charm and the summoning charm. With someone else's wand. She's smart my Lord. She could be an excellent asset."

Voldemort bowed his head in contemplation, "And this Potter child, would she be willing to cross sides?"

"I'm not sure my Lord. She knows that I work for you."

The Dark Lord's eyebrows rose, "And she has not told the others?"

"No, I had her swear an oath of secrecy on her magic before I told her anything. She's insisted that she be allowed to help me not get caught by the Order."

Voldemort's eyebrows rose even more and Harry idly thought that they might become lost in His dark hair.

"What of our other spy?"

"No my Lord. Miss Potter has not discovered your other spy."

"Excellent. Keep a close eye on that particular Potter."

The meeting continued with some good news and bad news. Soon the Death Eaters left the throne room to play with some new 'toys' in the dungeons.

Voldemort turned to his assassins and handed them an address, "I have a new assignment for the two of you. Samson Root. He has attempted to discover your identities to pass that information on to Dumbledore. Destroy him. Be weary however. Severus has informed me that there is a kidnapping plot to take one of you. He did not know which one of you was targeted. Protect each other. Now go."

They bowed and left the room quietly. They briskly walked out to the forest surrounding Riddle Manor and Disapparated.

They Apparated in front of a large warehouse; the windows were broken and boarded up. It looked as though people hadn't been there for a while.

They entered silently and cautiously. Harry noticed a dark figure lying on the ground; it was not moving. Lydia slowly approached it, Harry right behind her.

The figure was covered by a robe. Lydia flicked her wand and the robe flew off. She peered at it, "It's Root. He appears to be dead."

She flicked her wand again and his head suddenly rolled away, severed. His heart shot out of his chest and was stabbed by a well-aimed knife. Lydia silently summoned her knife back and turned to Harry.

"Something doesn't feel right." Harry nodded his agreement. He noticed a figure in the shadows and yanked his sister down to the floor just as a Stunner flew over their heads. They leapt to their feet and prepared themselves for a battle.

Twenty-two Aurors melted from the shadows and attacked from all sides. Harry and Lydia quickly began picking off the Aurors, dodging their spells and sending some back.

Lydia managed to kill three Aurors while Harry was already working on his fourth. She threw knives every time they came too close to him and had badly wounded another two Aurors.

Harry ducked another Stunner but didn't see the ropes shot at him from behind. Lydia saw them when it was far too late, "Harry!" she shrieked.

Harry turned just as the ropes wrapped around him. The Aurors stood over him gloating while Lydia stabbed Aurors left and right to get to her brother. She found a break in their line and dove in to shield Harry.

Lydia erected a small impenetrable shield around herself and Harry as she curled herself around him. She spoke to him urgently in a low voice, "Harry do you have your portkey? Activate it now; get back home while you still can."

Harry smiled behind his mask, "I can't reach it. You take it, they think you're Heir. Take my portkey."

"No."

"Take it now. That is an order. Take it!"

Lydia's eyes widened and her shield cracked and dissolved. A sob escaped as she took his portkey out of his pocket and activated it. The Aurors tried to grab her but she disappeared.

She landed in Voldemort's throne room whit a loud thump, "My Lord! They got Harry, they took him! I'm so sorry I failed you!" she screamed and cried rocking herself back and forth, "They took him! They took my Harry!"

Voldemort grabbed her shoulders, "Why did you use Harry's emergency portkey?"

She tore off her mask and continued to bawl, "He ordered me to. I- I … he ordered me to; I swear I didn't want to! He made me, he ordered me to."

Voldemort nodded and let the girl cry. He did not blame Lydia; she was raised to believe orders from superiors were to always be followed, no matter what the order was. Harry was her superior. Once she was done screaming, He would put her in charge of getting His Heir back safely.

XXX

The fireplace in number 12 Grimmauld Place erupted in green flames and Sirius burst through.

He looked at the kitchen's inhabitants- Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Lily, Snape, and all of the Potter and Weasley children- and grinned darkly, "We caught one of the assassins."

**A/N: Well um…that's it then for now. You know, I typed this whole thing up on Saturday. Damn I'm on a roll! I already know what I'm gonna type next! Fuck. Yeah. :D Literally all I did today was type this and throw paper airplanes around my room. No lie. –laughs- So I still have my poll up about Jennifer's future Hogwarts House. Go vote! So far we have three Slytherins and one Ravenclaw.**

**Well you're probably tired of listening-er- reading what I have to say so Ciao. Reviews are my crack!**

**With Love, ScarletBooth 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello every one! Welcome back to Darkness Dwells. I've had a review from ShadowBasilisk saying that the alignment was annoying and difficult to read, so I changed it for you. I hope that makes it easier to read! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. –sob- Meh. J. K. Rowling is an amazing author!**

**Warnings: Well, dark!Harry to begin with, Lily and James are alive, and Sirius is not in Azkaban. Oh, and strong language, if that bothers you. And gore in later chapters.**

**Enjoy the story!**

As Aurors came pouring into the kitchen dragging one of the masked assassins, they were met with chaos.

Ron and Alex had already been shoved out the door, but the twins, Ginny, Jennifer, and Nikolai ran around the small kitchen to avoid being thrown out.

Ginny was quickly caught by her mother and Nikolai ducked under Snape's arm. The twins ran past Lily as she attempted to catch them both. She focused on grabbing one redhead first and got Fred. Arthur grabbed George when he hesitated and the twins were tossed out as well.

An Auror got Nikolai, but Jennifer quickly tackled him and he lost his grip on Nikolai. Jennifer ducked under the table and quickly cast an undetectable eavesdropping spell. She shot out from under the table and knocked right into the masked assassin.

Tonks lost her grip on the assassin and he and Jennifer fell to the floor. He groaned slightly as she landed on his bruised midsection. His hood was pushed back from the fall and Jennifer could now see short messy black hair.

Nikolai rushed over to get a good look at the assassin himself, but Dumbledore placed his hand on Nikolai's shoulder. Nikolai froze and Snape tossed him out the door. Jennifer quickly joined him thanks to their father.

The youngest siblings glanced at each other and ran off in opposite directions. Nikolai went to Alex's room when the others were surely waiting and Jennifer went to the drawing room where there was no one except for her cat. When he realized that she wasn't following him he dashed to the drawing room and tried to get in. He gave up with a sigh and trudged up the stairs.

XXX

Sirius grabbed the assassin off the floor and shoved him into a chair none too gently. James paced in front of him, "So, you and the Heir have been the ones murdering Death Eaters left and right. Why?"

The assassin spat in James's direction. He hissed, "I will not betray my Lord's secrets."

Tonks stopped Sirius from hitting the young man. James continued, "Why would the Heir just leave you like that? She must have realized you are nothing to her."

His voice was cold, "You have no idea what you're talking about. She needs me."

Sirius sneered and spoke sarcastically, "Oh yes, she definitely needed you. She was so willing to sacrifice herself for you."

The assassin bowed his head, "Do not speak poorly of the Princess. She is the most selfless person I know." He muttered under his breath, "For me that is."

Dumbledore looked at the young man curiously, "What was that my boy? We didn't hear your mumbling."

His eye twitched, "I am not 'your boy'. And I mumbled for a reason. It's called 'I didn't want you to hear that'. The Princess will come get me, so beware. She can level a city with her rage and she will not hesitate to do so to get me back."

Dumbledore frowned. Molly stepped forward, "Well, why don't you tell us about this Princess of yours? You seem to really care for her. Tell us about her and yourself."

He smiled and laughed, "A pathetic attempt for information, but I'm willing to speak of her. She's lovely. A classy, fine young lady and my best friend. Why else do you think she'd be frantic to get me back? She will be married off soon, and I will make sure she is treated well. She deserves the best."

Lily looked at him from across the table, "It sounds as if you're in love with her."

He gave her a cold look, "No, I do not love her like that. As I said, she is my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

Molly looked puzzled, he told them nothing. Sirius stomped over in front of the assassin, "That's enough! We need to find out who this kid is!"

Moody attempted to stop Sirius as he grabbed the mask to yank it off. He howled in pain and ripped his hand from the mask. The assassin chuckled and Tonks inspected her cousin's hand. Sirius's hand was burned and Moody turned to the laughing young man in the chair.

"Violent spells to keep others from taking off your mask. I will make short work of this."

As Moody worked with to get rid of the spells James continued to ask questions, "And what about the Longbottoms?"

Near everyone in the kitchen froze. They'd thought about this, but no one wanted to be the one to bring it up.

The assassin attempted to shrug, "I didn't kill them, if that's what you want to know. My Princess did that little bit of artwork."

Lily frowned, "Artwork? You call that artwork? They were my friends! How dare you say something so disgusting?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "You do realize we are on opposite sides of the war, right?"

Lily looked surprised, then saddened, "How old are you?"

He was slightly thrown by the question, "I-I'm fifteen years old."

Lily's eyes watered, "Fifteen? But…but you're just a baby! How could you already be fighting?"

He sighed and ignored her question, "Are you almost done? The spells really aren't that hard."

Moody growled, "Shut up you disgusting rodent."

Lily shot Moody a dirty look; she never did like his methods. She turned back to the assassin, "Well? Are you going to answer me?"

He gave her a blank look, "No."

Moody stepped back, "The spells are all gone. Dumbledore, if you'll do the honors."

The assassin sneered, "About damn time."

Dumbledore stepped forward and pulled the young man's mask off. The entire kitchen gaped in shock and horror.

Sitting there, all tied up, was Harry Potter, the lost Boy-Who-Lived.

Lily fainted and James took a shaky step away from his lost son. Sirius grew pale and helped Lily. James ran a hand through his dark hair and laughed, "This is a mistake, right? This can't be real."

Harry smirked, "Missed me?"

Dumbledore frowned, "My boy, we thought you were dead. Has Tom hurt you in any way?"

Harry's face turned into a cold rage, "How dare you speak the Dark Lord's name so casually? You of all people do not deserve to even think His name. And I have told you before; I am not 'your boy'."

Lily burst into tears and Sirius attempted to comfort her. James shook his head quickly, "My- my son…He brainwashed my son…how could this happen to us?"

Lily rushed over to Harry, "Oh, my baby! My baby is home!" she threw her arms around him and continued to bawl.

Harry stiffened, "Get this mad woman off of me! Are you people daft?"

Lily clung to Harry, "Oh my son, Harry dear. You have two sisters and a brother. They'll be so happy to meet you and we can be a real family for once!"

Harry floundered, "Will someone please get her off of me? I don't even know you people! My family is the Dark Lord, the Death Eaters, and my best friend. I have no siblings and I most certainly don't have a mother!"

James and Dumbledore gently pried Lily off of Harry as her sobbing started all over again.

Sirius stared at his godson, "He looks just like Nikolai, but he has your eyes Lily. What do we do now?"

Dumbledore stepped forward, "We will set up one of the guest rooms for him and he will stay here as bait. We will lure the Dark Heir to us and capture her. We will attempt to integrate him back into your family slowly. Take him up to the third floor now."

Harry cleared his throat, "I have something I'd like to say now."

Moody glowered at him; he hated the plan the Headmaster had come up with.

James turned to him still holding his wife, "Yes son? What would you like to say?"

Harry smirked, "Oh, I just thought I'd let you know. There happens to be an undetectable eavesdropping charm under the table."

The entire kitchen paled and grew silent. Harry continued to smirk, "I believe it was that little black haired girl who ducked under the table. How old is that one? Those are some advanced spells for a little one her age."

Lily almost forgot to breath and James looked more shocked than ever, "My daughter did what?"

Sirius frowned, "She's heard everything. She's probably hiding by now. Where could she be?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "Never mind that now. We'll speak with her later. Take Harry up to his new room."

James picked up his bound son and tossed him over his shoulder. Sirius and Lily walked out of the door ahead of him to go get Harry's room ready.

XXX

Jennifer rushed into the drawing room and locked the door magically. She heard Nikolai trying to get into the room and then give up and walk away. She settled on the couch to listen to the conversation going on downstairs.

She heard a chair scrape the floor and James began to speak, "So, you and the Heir have been the ones murdering Death Eaters left and right. Why?"

Someone spat. _Probably the assassin_, she mused. "I will not betray my Lord's secrets."

Her father continued to speak, "Why would the Heir just leave you like that? She must have realized you are nothing to her."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. She needs me."

Jennifer heard Sirius's voice speak sarcastically, "Oh yes, she definitely needed you. She was so willing to sacrifice herself for you."

"Do not speak poorly of the Princess. She is the most selfless person I know." She heard him mutter something, but she couldn't quite make it out.

Dumbledore spoke this time, "What was that my boy? We didn't hear your mumbling."

"I am not 'your boy'. And I mumbled for a reason. It's called 'I didn't want you to hear that'. The Princess will come get me, so beware. She can level a city with her rage and she will not hesitate to do so to get me back." Jennifer frowned slightly. This 'Princess' character didn't sound like someone you wanted to mess with.

Jennifer heard someone move and then Molly's voice was there, "Well, why don't you tell us about this Princess of yours? You seem to really care for her. Tell us about her and yourself."

The assassin laughed, "A pathetic attempt for information, but I'm willing to speak of her. She's lovely. A classy, fine young lady and my best friend. Why else do you think she'd be frantic to get me back? She will be married off soon, and I will make sure she is treated well. She deserves the best."

Lily sounded curious, "It sounds as if you're in love with her."

"No, I do not love her like that. As I said, she is my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

Sirius sounded angry as his footsteps stomped loudly, "That's enough! We need to find out who this kid is!"

Jennifer heard her honorary uncle cry out in pain and the assassin laughing.

Moody sounded slightly impressed, "Violent spells to keep others from taking off your mask. I will make short work of this."

James spoke again, "And what about the Longbottoms?"

It grew silent and Jennifer was worried someone had discovered her charm.

"I didn't kill them, if that's what you want to know. My Princess did that little bit of artwork."

Her mother sounded devastated, "Artwork? You call that artwork? They were my friends! How dare you say something so disgusting?"

"You do realize we are on opposite sides of the war, right?"

Lily sounded sad, "How old are you?"

He seemed confused, "I-I'm fifteen years old."

Lily gasped, "Fifteen? But…but you're just a baby! How could you already be fighting?" Jennifer whistled softly; that boy was only four years older than her? _That's impressive and kinda…sad._

The assassin sighed and ignored her question, "Are you almost done? The spells really aren't that hard."

Moody growled, "Shut up you disgusting rodent."

Her mother clearly wasn't going to let this go, "Well? Are you going to answer me?"

"No."

Moody spoke again, "The spells are all gone. Dumbledore, if you'll do the honors."

The assassin taunted Moody, "About damn time."

She heard shuffling and then the kitchen unanimously gasped in shock and horror.

James laughed nervously, "This is a mistake, right? This can't be real."

The assassin taunted James, "Missed me?"

Dumbledore was puzzled, "My boy, we thought you were dead. Has Tom hurt you in any way?" Jennifer was completely confused, _What's with this sudden change? Who is the masked assassin?_

The assassin sounded angry, "How dare you speak the Dark Lord's name so casually? You of all people do not deserve to even think His name. And I have told you before; I am not 'your boy'."

Her mother burst into tears and Jennifer heard Sirius trying to comfort her. James's voice shook, "My- my son…He brainwashed my son…how could this happen to us?" Jennifer's eyes widened, _Son? He-he doesn't mean…_

"Oh, my baby! My baby is home!" her mother sobbed loudly.

The boy sounded panicked, "Get this mad woman off of me! Are you people daft?"

"Oh my son, Harry dear. You have two sisters and a brother. They'll be so happy to meet you and we can be a real family for once!" Jennifer gasped, _It really is him. Harry._

"Will someone please get her off of me? I don't even know you people! My family is the Dark Lord, the Death Eaters, and my best friend. I have no siblings and I most certainly don't have a mother!" Jennifer frowned, then it dawned on her; Harry had been with Him for all those years. He didn't even know they existed!

Her mother's sobs intensified.

Sirius sounded awed, "He looks just like Nikolai, but he has your eyes Lily. What do we do now?"

Dumbledore spoke quietly, "We will set up one of the guest rooms for him and he will stay here as bait. We will lure the Dark Heir to us and capture her. We will attempt to integrate him back into your family slowly. Take him up to the third floor now."

Harry cleared his throat, "I have something I'd like to say now."

James sounded curious, "Yes son? What would you like to say?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd let you know. There happens to be an undetectable eavesdropping charm under the table." Jennifer's eyes widened again.

"I believe it was that little black haired girl who ducked under the table. How old is that one? Those are some advanced spells for a little one her age." Jennifer gasped, _That rotten bastard! He's just selling me out!_

"My daughter did what?"

Sirius spoke, "She's heard everything. She's probably hiding by now. Where could she be?"

Dumbledore took charge, "Never mind that now. We'll speak with her later. Take Harry up to his new room."

She heard people walking around and she leapt up to press her ear against the door. She heard three pairs of feet walking past the room. She cancelled her eavesdropping spell. Jennifer eased open her door just a hair.

She saw her mother and Sirius walking in front and her father was carrying Harry. _My brother…hm_, she mused. Harry caught her watching them and grinned. He mouthed at her, _'Come see me.'_ She frowned slightly but nodded anyway. His grin widened and he started to hum.

Jennifer quickly and silently closed the door as her mother turned to look at her now humming son. Jennifer leaned against the door. She mumbled, "Okay. Okay. I'm going to speak with a murderer. I need to talk to Snape."

XXX

Lily and Sirius wave their wands and cleaned the room as much as they could. James made sure there was no way for Harry to escape. Harry sat on the bed, still bound. He began to complain loudly, "You know, being tied up like this is rather uncomfortable. You mind untying me? I won't try to run, promise. I want to meet your kids."

Sirius frowned, "Why are you so willing to meet them?"

Harry hummed thoughtfully, "Oh, you mean why I want to meet them and have nothing to do with my…biological parents? Well, I already have a family, but I don't have any siblings. I think it'd be an interesting experience." _Sorry Lydia…_

Lily smothered another sob, "Harry, why don't you want to become part of our family? Why do you insist on calling those murderers and thieves and Dark people your family?"

He didn't answer her, "I'm tired. Can I sleep?"

James sighed, "Yes I suppose so. We'll bring you some breakfast in the morning. Good night son. Sleep well." He flicked his wand and the ropes tied around Harry vanished. They walked out the door and Sirius cast a spell that only allowed the door to be opened from the outside.

Harry huffed. Pretending to be all these different personalities was indeed tiring. He stood up and stretched. He heard his joints pop and he sighed. Harry sat down, willing his muscles to relax, and waited for the youngest Potter.

About an hour later, Jennifer slipped into the guest room Harry was currently occupying. "Don't shut the door." She jumped at the sudden voice and accidentally let go of the door, which promptly shut itself. She heard Harry sigh, "Never mind then."

"Sorry. Why did you tell me to leave it open anyways?" she looked around the room curiously, not seeing the boy anywhere.

"I'm on the other side of the bed. And I told you not to shut the door because now, you won't be able to get out. Black put a spell on it so that it only opens from the outside."

She walked around to the other side of the bed and saw Harry sitting cross-legged on the floor, "Oh. Um…what are you doing?"

"Meditating. Please have a seat on the bed if you wish." She complied hesitantly. She watched him for a few moments, "You talk differently now. Why?"

Harry looked at her, "You know about Severus, is that correct?"

She blinked in surprise, "Yes, I do. But how did you- oh."

He chuckled lightly, "Yes, oh. Do you have your wand with you?"

She immediately looked guarded, "Yes."

"Excellent. I want you to cast locking charms on the door and silencing charms as well. Are you capable of doing all that?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! I'm really getting good at it too!" she cast the necessary charms without a second thought.

He frowned slightly, "Miss Potter, please be more cautious in the future. I could be ready to jump you to steal your wand and kill you. However, that is not what I wish to do, so I will get right to the point. I want you to make an oath of secrecy."

She looked surprised, "Yes, I promise to be more careful. An oath of secrecy? Like the one I did with Snape? Why?"

He smiled slightly, "I wish to discus some rather…confidential material. Will you swear on your magic to not repeat this information?"

She nodded, "I, Jennifer Kay Potter, do swear on my magic that anything said in this room will never be repeated. So mote it be." For the second time in her short life, a blue light enveloped her and vanished.

Harry stood up and joined her on the bed. He stretched out as she continued to sit, on leg tucked under her, the other leg dangling off the side of the large queen sized bed. He spoke once he was comfortable, "Miss Potter I know you heard everything we said in the kitchen. The girl was spoken of, my Princess; she is not the Dark Heir. I am."

Jennifer gasped, "Oh. Oh. Oh."

Harry chuckled, "How did Severus phrase it? Oh yes. 'Articulate as always.'" She mock glared and swatted his arm softly.

She looked at him, "So, you were lying then? About everything?"

"No. My Princess really is my best friend and she really is everything I said she was. But she is my sister. My blood sister; we preformed the ceremony. Father insisted that she be my second in command. Not that he was met with much resistance on my part."

"Father? Oh, as in the Dark Lord? Woah, he's your Dad? Holy shit. Talk about expectations."

Harry laughed, "You are a strange one. Father insisted that Severus, and now I, keep an eye on you. He said to kill you if we feel you are becoming a threat. Am I understood?"

She paled and swallowed, "Yes, I understand. Just uh…if I am a threat could you kill me in a- erm- un-painful way?"

He chuckled, "Yes, I will try to keep your death as _painless_ as possible if it comes to that." she flushed at the word painless. He continued to speak, "I am relieved that you understand why. Most others would be quite angry at that."

Jennifer shrugged, "We're in the middle of a war. What else am I supposed to expect? But I already told Snape that-" she found that she couldn't talk. She frowned and tried again to speak, "I told Snape that-" and again her voice failed her.

Harry chuckled, "That would be the oath you swore with Severus. I already know everything the two of you spoke of. You wish to be left alone in this war. You want nothing to do with it. As I recall, you said that it wasn't your war. Am I correct?"

She nodded then smiled, "So, can I just be left alone? I won't help either side."

Harry laughed, "My apologies then, Miss Potter, for pointing this out. You are already helping the Dark side."

She looked confused and a tad shocked, "What? How?"

"You promised to help Severus to remain undiscovered but the Order of the Phoenix. That is helping the Dark, even just a little."

Jennifer frowned, "Oh. But I consider him family and now you too. Although I'm not close to you at all, I can't let you get hurt; you're my big brother. Mum always says that you don't have to like your family, you have to love them. So I have to help you too."

He nodded once, "Very well. However, if it will ease your mind, I promise not to ask you to do things that make you uncomfortable."

"Thank you, that does make me feel better."

Harry saw her yawn, "Take down all the charms, our conversation is finished. It is late and since you cannot return to your own room to retire, you may obviously sleep here tonight."

She nodded and obeyed. Harry got up and turned the lights off and climbed into bed with Jennifer. The two of them soon fell into a sound sleep.

**A/N: So…that's it. I don't really have much to say here. …erm. Reviews are my crack. See you all next chapter then. Bye-byes. Oh! The poll is still open, so go ahead and vote please. I'm interested in what House Jennifer will end up in. :D**

**With Love, ScarletBooth 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello every one! Welcome back to Darkness Dwells. I've been terribly busy, and I know that's a poor excuse as to why I haven't updated in like a month, but there you have it. Some serious shit came up and I have to help fix it.**

**Okay, Anonymous had some questions. No, Mona is not a Potter; yes, it's very corny, but I'm a corny person; and no, it's not smart to tell an eleven year old all that, but she's eleven and made a vow on her magic. She doesn't really know any loopholes. Reread the _exact_ wording of her vow. You should get what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. –sob- Meh. J. K. Rowling is an amazing author!**

**Warnings: Well, dark!Harry to begin with, Lily and James are alive, and Sirius is not in Azkaban. Oh, and strong language, if that bothers you. And gore in later chapters.**

**Enjoy the story!**

Harry could barely see. It was dark and hazy, and spells flew past him constantly. He heard yelling and ropes were suddenly tied around him. The ropes wrapped around his legs and he fell to the ground. Harry groaned in pain and looked up.

Lydia was standing there; Harry could see her perfectly and she was glowing. Harry relaxed, "L-Lydia." Lydia stared at him passively. She turned to walk away.

Harry's eyes widened, "Lydia! Lydia, help me! Lydia, I command you to help me!"

She stopped and turned around, "Why would I listen to you? Why should I help you?"

Harry jolted slightly, "What? Lydia, you're my sister. Why the hell wouldn't you help me?!"

Lydia tapped her chin, pretending to think, "Well, gee Harry, I don't know. Maybe it's because without you in the picture, I get to have all of the Dark Lord's attention. Then I get to be the Heir and have everyone fawn over me and I'll be able to boss them all around." She paused and crouched down next to Harry.

She continued speaking, "Or maybe it's because without you, I get to go and live my life in a normal fashion. I mean, let's be real here. I never once had a normal childhood. Being kidnapped at three years old, learning Unforgivables at five, going to Death Eater meetings at seven, participating in Death Eater meetings at ten, the Dark Lord's missions at eleven; do I need to keep going? Honestly Harry, you never once stopped to think, 'Hey. Maybe normal kids don't have to do this.' But no. You ruined any chance I had at getting out of that when you forced me to keep killing our targets."

She stood up, "But it doesn't matter now. Bye-bye Harry." Lydia smiled sweetly and wriggled her fingers at him. Harry was suddenly (and painfully) dragged away, sliding across the floor at an alarming speed, "Lydia!"

Harry's eyes snapped open. He was tangled in the sheets and covered in a cold sweat. He sat up, carefully untangled himself from the blankets, and glanced at Jennifer. Still asleep. Harry sighed slightly and walked into the bathroom.

He took a quick shower and walked to the closet with a towel around his waist. Harry pulled out a pair of black robes. He sneered, _Merlin, they can't get any better clothing? Fine, this will have to do._

He quickly dressed and waved his hand. Numbers appeared in front of him. 3:29 am. Harry glanced around the room once more and went to the desk. He examined it carefully. There didn't seem to be traps, charms, or spells to monitor what people were writing. Harry nodded once and sat down.

Harry slowly wrote four letters. One for Lydia, one for Severus, one for his Father, and one for Mona. Mona. He paused and glanced at Jennifer. Harry quickly shook his head and continued to write.

He sealed the envelopes and cast a few charms on them. Harry labeled the envelopes accordingly and stood up. He walked to Jennifer and woke her up.

"Hm? Harry? Is something wrong?" Jennifer tiredly rubbed her eyes.

Harry pressed the letters into her hand. She blinked and looked at them closely, a bit more alert. "Miss Potter. These letters must be given to the people they are addressed to. Give the one labeled 'Severus' to Severus. The rest of them go to Mona. She will know what to do. Now get up. I have many things to teach you."

Jennifer tucked the letters into her robes, "Teach me? What are you talking about?"

Harry walked to the center of the room, "You say you want to help Severus and me, correct? Well you can't help us unless you can defend yourself. That means you need to be able to cast detection spells. If there was an eavesdropping spell cast onto you or one of your belongings while you were speaking with Severus or me, we'd be dead. Do you understand?"

Jennifer nodded slowly. She joined Harry in the middle of the room, "So…what are you going to show me?"

Harry smiled, "I'm going to teach you how to perform detection spells and I will teach you the very specific counters for any spells you may come across. You need to learn to block your mind as well. And you will learn to cast spells both wandlessly and soundlessly. You cannot fail me." 

Jennifer felt a little dizzy, "What? But…but that's…I can't learn all that! I mean, the spells will be easy to learn, but I don't know the first thing about blocking my mind! And wandless or silent spells at my age? I-I can't, I can't do that!"

He smirked, "Oh you will learn all of this Miss Potter. Otherwise I will force you to. I mean, if you don't have a tongue, you'll have to do spells silently. Just remember Miss Potter. I hold your life in my hand. And I can crush it at any time."

Jennifer nervously placed a hand over her mouth and nodded mutely. Harry sneered at her, "Now, I'm going to start by showing you common spells and work up from there. All you have to do is watch and then perform the spell for me, flawlessly. Understand?"

Jennifer nodded, "Yes, I understand. But you said I'll be doing spells wandlessly and silently. How am I going to do all that? Dumbledore says that only a handful of wizards actually manage to master wandless magic and that it takes a lot of practice to even get silent magic. I-I can't do it…I just…I'm not-I can't do it."

Harry's face hardened, "Listen to me very carefully Potter. You _will_ do everything I tell you to do or you will suddenly find yourself murdering your family, unable to control your own body. Do I make myself clear?"

She swallowed nervously, "Crystal."

He nodded, "Very good Miss Potter. Now we can begin. Follow my lead."

XXX

Jennifer was bent over with her hands on her knees, "Harry, I'm really tired. I think I used too much of my magic. Can we please at least just rest?"

Harry waved his hand calmly. 6:48 am. He frowned, "No. You need to get back in bed right now." The numbers vanished.

Jennifer looked up surprised, "Huh? Why?"

"It's nearing seven am. I have no doubts that they will be coming to wake me soon. Hm, you might want to hide under the bed instead."

Jennifer nodded. She grabbed her robes and slid under the bed. She made herself as comfortable as possible and began to doze off.

Harry laid down on the bed with his back to the door. He cast a spell to wake him up when someone walked near the room and settled down for a few hours sleep.

XXX

Sirius sighed as he walked up to the third floor as slowly as possible. He was not looking forward to seeing his godson. Harry had rejected Lily so painfully; she had literally begged Sirius to fetch Harry for breakfast in her stead.

Sirius stopped outside the door and hesitated. He slowly inhaled and grabbed the doorknob.

XXX

Harry blinked his eyes open quickly, trying to wake himself up properly. He leaned over the edge of the bed and poked Jennifer harshly. "Potter! Potter, wake up!" he hissed.

Jennifer stirred and tried to sit up, but then remembered she was under the bed. "Harry? What-"

Harry waved his hand at her, "Shut up! Someone's coming in." he sat up quickly and faced the door.

Sirius swung the door open carefully, his Auror senses on high alert. He stepped in and was surprised to find Harry sitting in bed, facing Sirius. Sirius waved his wand and a doorstop appeared, keeping him from being locked in. He strolled onto the room slowly.

"Black. Good morning."

Jennifer stifled a gasp, _Sirius_ was here?

Sirius nodded at Harry stiffly, "Good morning. Your mother wants you to come downstairs for breakfast."

Harry shrugged, "Fine by me. Will I be meeting my…biological siblings today?"

Sirius blinked, "Yes, I guess so." He shuffled awkwardly, "So, let's go?"

Harry shrugged again, "Let me go get dressed." He wandered off into the bathroom after grabbing a new set of black robes. The room's other two occupants heard the shower turn on.

Sirius sighed and sat on the bed, "Merlin, help me, this is going to be a long day."

Jennifer kept a hand over her mouth and breathed slowly. She heard the shower turn off and Harry return from the bathroom. "Well Black. Let's go."

Sirius stood and led the way out. He vanished the doorstop and held the door open for Harry. As Sirius let go of the door and turned to walk down the stairs, Harry flicked his wrist at the door, stopping the motion. They walked to the kitchen in silence.

Jennifer shimmied her way out from under the bed and sighed in relief; the door wasn't shut! She quickly poked her head out from around the door. Seeing no one around, Jennifer slipped out of the room and shut the door properly.

She rushed to her room to take a shower and get dressed before anyone noticed her absence.

XXX

Jennifer walked down to the kitchen calmly. It was 8:30 am on a Saturday; how was she going to explain being up so early?

She opened the kitchen door and Lily turned around. Ignoring the tense atmosphere, Jennifer greeted her mother, "Morning Mum. How are you?"

Lily looked at her youngest in surprise; getting Jennifer to wake up when she didn't want to was nearly impossible. Lily watched Jennifer sit down next to Harry, "Good morning dear. What are you doing up so early?"

Lily stared as Harry poured a glass of juice for Jennifer and Jennifer placed toast on both of their plates. Jennifer looked up and shrugged, "I didn't sleep very well last night. So Mum, are you going to tell them who Harry is?"

Lily floundered, "Um, I-I believe so. Uh, could you go wake up your brother and sister?"

Jennifer put her juice down, "Sure Mum, no problem."

Lily watched Harry fill both of their plates with food as Jennifer bounced out of the kitchen to wake her siblings. Lily sipped her tea quietly, examining her son, "So Harry, do you have any hobbies?" she winced slightly; that sounded lame even to her.

Harry looked up from his toast and raised an eyebrow at Lily. He sneered slightly and went back to his toast. Lily sighed and turned back to the sink, drinking her tea slowly.

XXX

Jennifer slipped into Alex's room quietly. She leaned over her sister and nudged her. No response. Jennifer began poking Alex in the stomach. Alex twitched and mumbled, "Don't…don't…poke the bear…"

Jennifer stifled a laugh. She poked Alex harder. "The…bear. Don't poke…the bear. It…it eat you."

Jennifer went to the foot of the bed, grabbed the blankets, and yanked.

Alex twitched and reached for her knees. She curled up and didn't move. Jennifer frowned. She went to the head of the head of the bed and began pulling Alex's pillows out from under her head one at a time.

Alex's head thumped onto the mattress and she hissed like a cat and flailed her arms. Jennifer giggled then hit Alex in the side with a pillow, "Alex, mum says get up, it's time for breakfast."

Alex grinned at Jennifer's back and got up to get dressed.

XXX

Nikolai stretched and sighed as his spine cracked. Jennifer made a face at him, "Merlin, that sounds so gross!"

He shrugged, "Whatever. Get out, I'll be down in a moment. Make sure Alex doesn't finish off the strawberry jam."

Jennifer smiled, "No problem. See you in a bit." And with that she flounced out of the room. Nikolai shook his head slightly and yanked a pair of dark blue robes out of his closet.

When he walked into the kitchen, he immediately saw that Alex was sitting in his seat. He frowned and looked around to find the cause of this. It was then that Nikolai noticed the black haired boy seated next to Jennifer. Nikolai sat next to Alex, "Who are you?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Lily interrupted, "This is Harry. He's…um, well he's…"

"He's our brother!" Lily glowered at Jennifer, who shrunk down into her chair.

Alex stared, "Our _what_? Mum, were you not going to tell us or something? And you," she jabbed a finger in Jennifer's direction, "Why the bloody hell didn't you tell us?!"

Jennifer mumbled something and looked away guiltily. Lily bit her bottom lip, "Alex! Watch your language! And I was going to tell you, I just…"

Harry finally spoke up, "She was worried than I was going to reject you and want nothing to do with you. Which, as I very clearly stated last night, is not true. I want to meet you three."

Alex tilted her head to the right, "Why us?"

Harry shrugged and ate some eggs, "You are my biological siblings. I feel that I should make an effort to be friendly with you."

Nikolai nodded, "But you don't want to make that effort towards our parents?"

"No."

Jennifer turned to him, "Why not?"

Harry put his fork down, "Well, I already have parents. Or, at least, parental figures. Why would I need more?"

Alex spoke up, "So where have you been all this time?"

Harry turned to Lily, "May I answer this question, _mother_?"

Lily hesitated, "No. I don't think Dumbledore wants them to know just yet."

Jennifer twitched in her seat.

Alex noticed. She smiled sweetly, "Jenny is there something you'd like to say?"

Jennifer shuddered slightly, "No!"

Alex slowly stood up and walked around the table to Jennifer, "Are you sure? I think that you know something."

Nikolai stood up and went to Jennifer's right side as the youngest Potter attempted to escape. He leaned down, "Jenn-Jenn, I think you're hiding things. And we tell each other everything, don't we?"

Jennifer turned to Harry, "Help me!" she turned back to her siblings, "I swear I know nothing!" 

Alex copied Nikolai by leaning down to talk into Jennifer's left ear, "You know, I'm your best friend Jenny, I do know some of your secrets…"

Jennifer turned to Alex aghast, "And I know some of yours!"

Nikolai grinned, "Jenn-Jenn, tell us what you know."

Jennifer covered her face, "Yes, it's true! It's all true! I took the bodies out to the woods and tried to bury them, but they were too big, so I cut them up! There was blood! So much blood!"

Harry stared and raised an eyebrow. Lily sighed and pressed her palm to her face, covering her eyes. Alex and Nikolai immediately began laughing. Alex fell to the ground as tears began rolling down her face. Jennifer grinned at Nikolai, who laid his head on the table.

Sirius walked into the kitchen with James and picked Alex up off the floor. Nikolai and Alex returned to their own seats, Alex wiping her face. James stood next to his wife and stared at his children. He focused on Jennifer, who was currently throwing toast at his other daughter, and frowned. _Something is going on with her but what is it…_

The fireplace crackled and turned green. Snape and Dumbledore were the first to come through, quickly followed by the Weasleys. Snape sneered at Nikolai and Alex, "Don't the two of you have homework you need to finish?"

The siblings glanced at each other and shrugged. He glowered at them and directed his gaze towards Harry and Jennifer. Jennifer nodded in greeting and then stood up. Ginny looked over at her, "Jenn, where are you going?"

Jennifer glanced over at the youngest Weasley, "Hm? Oh, the loo." As she stood, she leaned down to murmur into Harry's ear discreetly, "Send Snape."

Harry didn't move as Jennifer left the room. He waited a few moments before catching Snape's gaze and pushing his thoughts into Snape's head. _Follow her_.

Snape stood and turned towards Lily, "Lily, wasn't there a book you wanted to show me? If you don't mind, I'd like to take a look at it now."

Lily looked over surprised, "Oh, I forgot all about it! Yes, it's in the drawing room, on the table I believe. It's _Magical Herbs: Uses in Potions_. I realize it sounds mundane but it really is rather interesting. Go get it. I'm sure you'll find something of use in it."

Snape nodded and with a quiet "Thank you" was gone. He walked through the hall cautiously. Jennifer stepped out of the toilet. He stared at her. She opened her mouth to speak but Snape shook his head sharply. Jennifer nodded and handed him a folded envelope. Snape unfolded it, glanced at Harry's unmistakable messy scrawl, and tucked it into his robes. He nodded once and continued onto the drawing room.

Jennifer waited for a minute or two before waltzing back into the kitchen. James watched her sit down with Harry and the twins. She and the twins began talking about different jokes and gags they'd found. James frowned. Something_ is going on with her! What_ is _it?!_

Dumbledore placed his hand on James's shoulder gently, "We'll figure it out. Harry will become your son again and whatever is going on with Jennifer, we'll figure it out."

James nodded, "Thank you. I'm just worried."

Dumbledore patted James's shoulder in understanding and sat down next to Arthur.

XXX

Arthur stood up, "Lily, breakfast was wonderful. Thank you, but I have to head off to work." Molly smiled, "Have a nice day dear." Arthur kissed her cheek and stepped into the fireplace. He disappeared in a flash of green flame.

"Lily dear, could you come over to the Burrow later today to help me with the garden?" 

Lily nodded, "Of course Molly, I'd love to."

Molly smiled and hugged the younger woman, "Perfect! Thank you dear. And you two," she pointed at the twins and glared, "Behave." The twins grinned.

The Weasley matriarch walked to the fireplace, "Lily, if my boys give you too much trouble, just send them over. Good bye." Green flames erupted, taking her home.

Sirius grinned at the children, "So what are you lot going to do today?"

Alex turned to her friends and siblings, "We should go to the park!"

Nikolai grinned, "Yeah that sounds great." The twins nodded and Ginny, Ron, and Jennifer all agreed.

Sirius ruffled Nikolai's hair before he could pull away, "Well, you kids have fun. Just make sure to ask Lily, you know how she gets if she doesn't know where you all are at all times." He walked over to James and Remus.

Nikolai grumbled fixing his hair. He huffed out a sigh and slammed his palm to the middle of the table, "Not it!" 

They all scrambled to put their hands to the table, shouts of "Not it!" disturbing the peaceful atmosphere. Harry, who was not participating, chuckled softly.

Ron's hand was the last one to touch the table. Jennifer (whose hand barely managed to beat Ron's) snickered, "Ha ha, kiss my ass loser!"

Alex held back a smirk and forced her face to remain blank, "Well, Jenn, looks like you're the one going to ask mum for permission."

"Yeah, Ron, so go and- wait what? Aw, but I wasn't the last one to touch the table!" Jennifer's grin faltered.

Ron shrugged, "You're the youngest."

Jennifer's shoulders slumped, "…I was going to have to do it no matter what, wasn't I?" at the older children's nods, she slumped onto the table, "Oh Goddamn…"

Jennifer huffed swear words under breath and went to her mother on the other side of the kitchen. "Mum? We're all going to go to the park. Is that alright?"

Lily smiled, "Yes, of course dear. Is Harry coming with you?"

Jennifer nodded, "And I'm going to drop by at Mona's house and see if she wants to come too."

Lily nodded, "Have fun dear."

Jennifer smiled and turned to walk out the kitchen door. James quickly spoke up, "Actually Jenn, I want to talk to you. Just a real quick talk and then you can run off pumpkin."

Jennifer turned back, surprised, "Sure Daddy." She turned back to the other teens, "You guys go on ahead; I'll meet you at the swings."

They nodded and stood to leave. Harry frowned and silently cast a spell on Jennifer's mind. _That should keep prying minds out. We can't have her head spilling all of our secrets._ The twins hesitated at the door, "You sure Jenn?"

"Yeah, I mean-"

"-We don't mind waiting for you."

James nodded his head, "If you two want to wait for her by the front door that would be fine."

The twins nodded and left. Jennifer turned back to look at her father. He was sitting in front of her.

"So what's up Dad? What did you want to ask me?"

James smiled sadly at his daughter, "Well, I want to know about that spell you cast last night. Where did you learn it?"

Jennifer had the decency to look somewhat ashamed, "I'm sorry Daddy, really, I was just curious." At hearing this, Snape restrained the urge to groan. _Curiosity will be the death of this girl._

Jennifer continued, "I read about it in a book. It's supposed to be an undetectable eavesdropping spell. Well, I mean, it's not _completely_ undetectable. If the spell isn't cast right or if you're specifically searching for it, you'll definitely find it." Dumbledore frowned lightly. Spells like that were difficult.

James was surprised, "You read about it? Have you ever cast it before last night?"

She frowned, "Dad! I don't go around eavesdropping on people just because I can! That's…that's not right!" Lily smiled, relieved.

James chuckled, "I was just asking pumpkin." He grew serious, "Jenn, I want to talk about what you heard last night. Tell me what you know, alright? I promise, you're not in trouble."

Jennifer bit her lip, "Well, I know about Harry. You know. How he's the masked assassin. But that's it. I mean, you guys didn't really talk about much besides that. And I obviously know that he's our brother."

He nodded, "And have you talked with him?"

Jennifer brightened, "Yeah! He's really smart and nice and stuff. He said that he was impressed that I could do a spell like that at my age. And he said he wanted to get along with Alex, Nikolai, and me."

Sirius leaned forward, "And he didn't mention anything else, did he? Like friends or family? Anything at all would be helpful."

Jennifer pretended to think, "Hm…no, not really. I only talked to him for a few minuets."

Lily suddenly spoke, "Jennifer, honey, this is very important. Do the others know?"

She shook her head, "No. You didn't tell them and you didn't let me tell them. Besides, I thought you and Dumbledore were going to tell them?"

Dumbledore nodded, "We will tell them soon. We just want them to get to know Harry without any bias."

Jennifer looked doubtful but then wiped the expression away, replacing it with a smile. "Okay, that makes sense!"

James nodded, "Alright then. That's all I wanted to know pumpkin. Go on to the park."

Her smile brightened, "Okay Daddy, I'll see you later!" She raced out of the kitchen excitedly.

James turned to Dumbledore, "So, did you see anything?"

Dumbledore frowned, "No, I'm afraid not. She's not strong enough to block her thoughts; someone else must be doing it for her. Remus, I need you to follow them." Remus nodded once and left the kitchen.

Lily frowned, "I really don't like the idea of you rifling through her thoughts Albus, it's not right. She's only eleven!"

Dumbledore turned to her, his brow furrowed, "Were you the one blocking her thoughts Lily?

Lily gave him a look of exasperation, "No, Albus, I was not. I was merely expressing my distaste at someone prying into my daughter's head."

Snape cleared his throat, "Well, if she _could_ block her own thoughts, would you really be surprised? I believe that she does not understand the fact that magic _has_ limitations. Jennifer may think that she's not able to do something due to inexperience, not the fact that it's impossible. Children are like that."

Sirius looked surprised, "You think that? I don't know…"

Snape smirked slightly, "Did you know that before she got her wand, she used to steal Alexandra's wand? And that she was able to perform spells competently?"

James shrugged, "That's not too out there. I mean, I've used Sirius's wand plenty of times."

Lily frowned, "Yes, but James, Jenn has never used a wand before. How did she know any spells?"

Sirius spoke up, "Well, most of us have used our wands in front of her before. She must have picked up on the incantations and wand movements."

Dumbledore smiled, "So she mimics us and coupled with the fact that she reads everything, she has been pushed ahead. She is simply a quick learner." Snape frowned.

Sirius nodded, "Okay but that still doesn't explain how she blocked her thoughts. She definitely couldn't have done it and I know _I_ didn't do it. Lily and James didn't do it either. I'm pretty sure Remus didn't do it either."

James shook his head, "No, Remus wouldn't do that. What about you Snape? Were you the one to block her thoughts?"

Snape shot them all a condescending look, "Why would I do that?"

Sirius sneered, "Just answer the question!"

Snape looked bored, "No, I did not block her mind." _But I definitely know who did…_

Dumbledore frowned, "Then who did?"

The kitchen grew quiet.

**A/N: Okay, well, there you have it. I'm really, really, really sorry it took so long. Fuckin' writer's block. But whatever. Anyways, the poll's still up, so if you care, go vote. I've already started the next chapter, so it won't take, like, five fucking months this time (I hope…). Later gators.**

**With Love, ScarletBooth 3**


End file.
